Even under attack they are children
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Just a look into how Natasha and Clint need to act more mature in the face of danger. With some Black Hill near the end.


Hydra had found the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier. It was a huge ass ship in the airing so it's not surprising they found it but still the first explosion was a surprise.

They came onto the helicarrier soon after, gun shots were fired it became chaos. Agent Barton was playing target practice with birds that there flying below them. Agent Romanoff was watching him commenting on how animal torture and killing was a sign of a psychopath. Agent Barton would reply so was killing people and getting paid to do it. No real sane person would be in their job field.

They were the first people to see the Hydra copter coming to them. Clint raised his bow and wished he had his high tech arrow instead of this basic ones.

"Good thing we decided to take off our coms right? We don't even need them. Nothing ever happens here." Natasha rolled her eyes. She should've known by now. Clint was always wrong.

"Shut up." He was trying to think of a way they could take it out before it become an issue. "Do you have a gun?" She shook her head no. "Rocket launcher? I've seen you hide crazy shit in a tighter outfit."

"After last week Fury thought it was a good idea if I wasn't allowed to carry a weapon unless it was an emergency…he didn't think it was an accident that I shot Steve."

"It wasn't an accident that you shot Steve. No one thinks it was…he slap Hill's ass and you shot him." Clint thought it was funny and he just got some confirmation that Natasha and Hill were at least doing it.

"My finger slipped on the trigger…"

"Why did you have your gun out at the start then if it was an accident."

"I had a PTSD flashback…yeah that's a real thing."

"Why are you such a bad liar lately?"

"I blame Maria. She squirts me with a water bottle when she thinks I'm lying." It didn't work until Maria changed water to vodka and soda and started aiming for her eyes. Being temporary blind for two hours over a small lie wasn't worth it.

"Is that in the S.H.I.E.L.D. book…thingy…Phil has never done that with me and I've been on more missions with him than you have with Maria." Clint loved the fact that Natasha's ears were actually turning red from embarrassment. He was totally winning this war.

"I have no idea…I think she's trying to make me a better person…it's really conflicting with these missions."

"When do you think we should go tell someone that Hydra found us?" Clint was answered by a loud explosions under them.

"I think we just did." They race back inside to get some actually weapons.

"We really need to talk to Steve about what is and is not okay in this century." Clint was strapping on his good arrows.

"He's improving. He did stop calling Fury a negro."

"Or thinking he was the hired help…you should've seen his face when he found out that there aren't separate bathrooms anymore."

"Why didn't anyone know Captain America was racist?" The fact that they were having a casual conversation in-between shooting people and dodging bullets themselves really said something about their life styles.

"They were all racist too." Natasha thought that was the most obvious fact in the world, back then they were all racist.

"Are this we should see if we can sneak off and get tacos."

"Why tacos? We might be above a wing shop."

"I'm in the mood for tacos."

"Well I'm not going to jump like four thousand feet just for tacos."

"What if we find an all you can eat taco buffet with different kinds of taco."

"Fine. Find me that and I'm in."

"Don't you need to ask Hill's permission?"

"No…..maybe….I think so yeah."

"Do they not teach you how to aim in Hydra! I was a better shot when I was nine!" Natasha yelled at one of the Hydra men who spent the past five minutes shooting the air around her.

"She was also better in bed I'd wager."

"I was so good in bed at that age."

Clint actually paused at this. "If that's not a joke I might need to go kill some people."

"I don't actually remember if that's true or not."

"We'll go with not. We'll really hope it's not."

"You got here right?"

"Yeah you gonna go make sure Maria is okay?"

"Maybe…fine yes….shut up."

…

The fighting was all over and Maria was doing system checks to see how much damage they did.

"You sure you're okay?" Natasha was looking over Maria for the fifth time since she entered the control room.

"They didn't get this far in. You however were involved in the fighting. Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. They can't aim for shit. If you didn't take my gun away I could've stopped it before it even happened."

"You can't shoot people who piss you off. We've already been through it." Maria pinched the bridge of her nose. "I am not in the mood to repeat the lecture. Do I need to take your gun away again?"

"No, I promise not to shoot people just because they piss me off." Natasha looked up at her through her lashes. "Please don't take my gun away again."

"Are you sure you're okay? I won't find any bullet wounds or broken ribs tonight?"

"You might find a few bruises but that's because I was distracted thinking about you that Clint kept hitting me with his bow to make me pay attention to him killing birds." Natasha had to explain, she knew how much fussing would happen when Maria actually sees the marks.

"Want me to make him actually do some paper work?" Maria loved that she could make Clint do paper work. She mostly had to threaten his penis but still she got it done.

"Can you make him do my share?"

"Well I don't want to do it so of course he can."

"I can't wait for Fury to…I don't want to say die…I feel less guilty if I say crippled but I know that's not good either…I'm just going to say I can't wait for you to get the promotion you deserve." That felt like the right thing to say.


End file.
